1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved carrier sliders for window coverings with stuck prevention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally window curtain or the like is stringed with a cord at an upper side thereof to allow "opening" and "closing" of the curtain. After a long-term use, the curtain surface will be worn out due to friction and thus result in sticking and/or breakage of the curtain. Tracks and carrier slides are provided to smoothly carry the curtain under easy operation, yet the rollers on the carrier slides have a relatively short life of period due to friction.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 240422 discloses an improved carrier slide that has a plurality of rollers mounted to both lateral sides of a body thereof and a restraining roller mounted to each of a front end and a rear end of the body for eliminating deviation in the horizontal direction and vertical direction and for converting sliding motions into rolling motions so as to lengthen the period of life and to provide a smoother operation. Nevertheless, manufacture of such a carrier slide is troublesome and costly, as there are ten rollers on the carrier slide. In addition, installation of the restraining rollers is difficult, as they are parallel to the body and sandwiched between two lateral sides of the track. Furthermore, the body must be increased in the length thereof for installation of the restraining rollers. The overall width of the track is also increased and thus results in an increased cost. The present invention is intended to provide improved carrier slides to solve these problems.